And then the World Imploded
by Blue Starlet
Summary: The twins try to convince Haruhi into letting them visit her home again. Relatives visit. Good times are had. The world implodes.


BS: The twins try to convince Haruhi into letting them visit her home again. Relatives visit. We find out the reason Haruhi is able to tell twins apart so well. The world implodes.

"Haruhi! We're bored"

"That's not my problem. I have to go home and greet some relatives who are visiting."

"Great! We'll come wit-"

"No."

Yes, the twins were at it again.

"Oh! Haruhi! Your home looks even better this time!" exclaimed the twins.

"I wish you two wouldn't follow me home," sighed Haruhi. She had been hoping that her cousins wouldn't have to meet any hosts. Poor little Ginny was much to young to be scarred for life.

"But we brought cake!"

The twins both simultaneously pulled out bags of cake and sweets. That should do it.

Haruhi made a face, "Jeez, You two can say hello, just hello, but then you're out. Oh, they're from England and don't speak Japanese, to let you know."

It worked.

"Right, right! No worries! Our English is excellent!"

Haruhi pulled out her house(?) key and unlocked the door. Slowly, she turned the doorknob. Who would know what to expect, anyhow?

Haruhi gasped, for there, lying in the middle of the doorway, was her beloved stuffed desert horned viper, Coco! (You know, the one she had thought she _lost_ when her cousins had come over year ago? Yeah, that one!) Haruhi's face had gained an angry red glow.

"Fred! George! You're going dooown!" bellowed a young fiery-haired girl who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Two identical bright red heads popped out of Haruhi's room, followed by yet another bright red head, who wasn't so identical.

"What?" spoke one bright red head.

"We didn't do anything," spoke the other bright red head.

"In fact, it was Ronny who took it!" nodded them both.

Ron's ears turned red, much like Haruhi's face had. "It wasn't me!" the boy called out in defense, "It was those idiots! They did it!" He jerked a finger in his brother's direction.

The 'idiots' were quick to change the subject.

"Say, Haruhi, who are those two?" questioned Fred. (Or was it George?)

"You're not going out with one of them, are you?" the first's look-a-like brother asked.

"Of course n-" Haruhi, who had switched to English, quickly got cut mid-sentence.

"Of course not!" laughed the older of the two hosts, who had also started speaking English.

"She going out with both of us!" chimed the younger of the two. It's a good thing their grades in their English class were so good!

Both the hosts moved closer to Haruhi. Hikaru rested his head on top of her's, while Kaoru put his left arm around her waist and his right arm on her shoulder.

Of course, their grins were identical. Of course, Haruhi frowned with disaccord.

"No, I'm no-" she started, again to be cut off.

"What? Both? Wow, Haruhi!" exclaimed Ginny.

"No, Haruhi!" Ron shouted at the same time. His ears had turned, if possible, even redder.

Haruhi sighed. Why was her father's side of the family so weird, anyways? (They were her father's deceased sister's husband's brother's children, and they weren't blood related. But they were the only ones who ever took time to visit her and her father.)

Haruhi's twin cousins began talking.

"What make you-"

"Think that it's-"

"Okay to just go out-"

"With our little cousin?"

Ouran's twin hosts replied in a similar fashion.

"Well, we really-"

"Like Haruhi, so-"

"We decided that we're-"

"Going to adopt Haruhi-"

"Into the Hitachiin family!"

Ginny and Ron looked speechless. Even they had heard of the famous Hitatchiin family! (In fact, Harry had bought Ginny an expensive Hitachiin brand cloak for her birthday! ) How were they supposed to expect that Haruhi was such good friends with such rich people?

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Fred and George. For a minute, they glared at each other. Fred and George grinned.

"We approve!"

"Welcome to the family!"

"That's good!"

"We brought cake, too!"

Haruhi felt herself die a little inside. She turned to one of her twin cousins.

"George! Stop it! I'm not going out with either of these guys!" She turned to the other. "And what makes you think I need your approval to go out with someone, Fred?"

"I'm not George, he's George. I'm Fred."

"Nice try. You're George," sighed Haruhi.

"Darn, Fred! We almost had her this time!"

"Stop calling him Fred, Fred." Haruhi sighed again.

Both Fred and George turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Can she tell you guys apart, too?"

Kaoru and Hikaru mirrored nods.

"That's one reason we're adopting her!" the two smirked.

"Again, you're not adopting me!"

Ginny, who had still been frozen from before, snapped out of her reverie. Ron wasn't so lucky. She beamed at the hosts.

"Will you adopt me too? These guys kinda suck! Please?" The rich twins challenged her to a game of 'Which one is Hikaru?'

George made a grab for his heart and began to fall to the ground, exclaiming, "Ouch! My feelings! I'm so wounded! Help me, George!"

"He's not Geor-" _Cut off, cut off!_

"Oh, Fred! I'll stop at nothing to make sure you're better!" cried Fred, rushing to his side.

"He's not Fred, you-" _Cuuuut!_

The game of Which One is Hikaru stopped. (Of course, Ginny didn't get it right.)

"Wow! These guys are pretty good, eh, Kaoru?"

"That's not-" _Snip, snip._

"Why, yes! Almost as good as us, Hikaru!"

"USE YOUR RIGHT NAMES!"

Ron used this chance to snap out of his reverie as well. He gawked at the normally subdued Haruhi.

"Blimey! Haruhi! You haven't yelled at us like that since you were ten, and we decided to lock you in the closet!" Ginny promptly gave Ron a look that screamed 'Shut up, Noob!'

Were Haruhi a weaker person, she would have cried. Instead she opted to start supper. It wasn't a very big supper, (for those wretched cretins didn't deserve the food,) but enough for Ron, Ginny and herself. Her father was working late again tonight.

Blinking, Haruhi recalled an earlier conversation.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, I remember saying that you two come, say hello, then get out."

"But, Haruhi!" they whined.

She gave them 'the look.'

"Fine! But these two are coming with us!" Before anyone could protest, the four rushed out of the building, into (one of) the Hitachiin limo waiting outside. (Haruhi swore she heard a shout of 'Wow! This is pretty spiffy!")

She turned to Ron and Ginny. "Hmm.. They have a house key, so there shouldn't be too much problem, but…Will it be okay for those two to stay with people like that? Your mother will get pretty upset…"

The two paled. Oh, Hell!

Haruhi grinned her mega-watt grin. "Ah well, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

Supper was done and the three got ready for bed. Since Haruhi's father would be working overnight again, Ron got his room while Ginny shared Haruhi's with her.

Haruhi yawned tiredly. It had been a while since family had come to visit, and it made the place have a more comfortable feel to it. Haruhi slept well. Turning her head, she looked over at Ginny's place on the bed. There were two bright bobs of red on the bed beside her.

Wait, two? Haruhi must still be tired! Ginny only has one head! _One!_

None-the-less, Haruhi lifted the covers to confirm her mental stability. Her face turned burned bright red, and she let out a shriek. (This was met by a similar wail from the kitchen, where the real Ginny happened to wake up on the cold floor, tied to a chair.)

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Get OUT!" Sitting up quickly, she made to push the two out of her bed (that somehow managed to hold all three of them.)

The response should have been expected, but due to Haruhi's state of mental awareness, (or lack thereof,) it wasn't.

"No…" They pulled her back down and held onto her like she was a stuffed desert horned viper.

"You're too loud in the morning…" One, she couldn't tell which in the tangle of bodies, rolled over and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Go back to sleep…" The other, she still couldn't tell who, buried his face into her neck.

_Whoosh! Snap!_

Suddenly, the blanket was pulled off the three, leaving a wide-eyed Haruhi, and four grinning twins, two of which, standing at the doorway, held a camera between them.

"You know, Haruhi, I think polygamy is illegal here," chimed two increasingly annoying British accents, "But you know, you're really photogenic, Haruhi!"

_Snap! Snap!_

The Hitachiins grinned, moving into another position for the camera. Neither had noticed that Haruhi had fainted by the first picture.

"Ah! I think she's exhausted! We should let her rest," spoke the Weasley twins.

The Hitachiin twins poked her (a dozen times, for good measure,) and laughed, "I think we killed her!"

"That we did!"

"How long are you two staying in Japan for?"

"Two more days!"

"Great! That's a day to prank your sister, and a day to prank your brother!"

Four hands exchanged high-fives. Haruhi laid there, her soul floating off to some greater reality. Life was good, if you were a twin.

BS: Okay! There's my first fan fiction ever! And also my sad attempt at humor. . The pairings could be Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru, I guess, if you're a person who likes to have a pairing in every story, like me, but it's not really. I just say it is to comfort my poor, old, (cough) soul. Oh, I don't think I saw any spelling errors, or anything.

I own nothing, btw. Nothing!

Criticism, advice, and whatnot would be greatly appreciated. So, (ahem) plezzz to rveiw!


End file.
